The Dragon Guardian
by thewookie1
Summary: What if Valka had been a villain to begin with in the 2nd movie?


However, this was something I just thought of lol. If Valka had been left as the villain in HttYD2...

Hiccup leaned into Toothless as they rounded the icy fortress trying to lose the quickly gaining Stormcutter plus rider at their rear.

"Come on bud, just a little longer." Hiccup said with a pat receiving a positive grunt in reply from his loyal Night Fury.

"Shoot them down boy." the Dragon Warrior whispered to the four winged beast before it fired a large fire ball at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Down!" Hiccup yelled to Toothless as he adjusted the tailfin with his prosthetic. *Boom* "Aaah!" Hiccup yelled as he was jolted out of his saddle by the nearby explosion. "Toothless, don't worry about me shake them, I'll be fine!" he then yelled as he limped further into the cave he'd been thrown into. (Toothless's tail in this has an auto-tail system that activates when the controls aren't in use.)

The Dragon Warrior dove and rolled into the cave shortly after giving her dragon a hand signal. "Come out young man, all I want is your dragon's safety. Man does not understand these great creatures!" she yelled into the cavern.

"He's my friend and he would be safe if you weren't attacking us!" Hiccup yelled from somewhere inside the cavern.

"Ha ha ha, is that what you call him, a friend. I knew many of men who said their horse was their friend but they wouldn't think twice about eating it if it meant helping another man!" the masked figure yelled back while leaning on her staff.

"Oh and what you're doing is so much better! You command them like they are your personal army!" Hiccup yelled again as he tried to fix the strap on prosthetic and readjust his mask.

"Oh but I am merely their guardian! They may come and go as they please! They are not domesticated pack yaks young dragon rider!" she yelled as she continued into the cave.

"We know that! They are our friends, as we are to them! We help each other like one tribe!" Hiccup yelled as he crept behind another rock within a larger opening within the cave.

"Yet your people kill and maim these wonderful creatures…. Like your Night Fury…. What a shame at its lost tail fin or was that the plan all along? You force the dragons into servitude by forcing them to be grounded otherwise." she scolded harshly as she turned the corner toward the larger cavern.

"It wasn't like that! I…I would of never met Toothless otherwise, and I still regret it, but that's not how we train our dragons!" Hiccup sighed while he stumbled on his words.

"Oh but you did….. I'd even harbor a guess that he'd have never "befriended" you had he been able to escape on his own! Hahaha" she ranted.

"Noooooooooo! Toothless is my friend! My best friend you witch!" Hiccup yelled unsheathing his sword and slashing harshly on the masked woman whom merely blocked him away with her staff.

"Hit a nerve, have I? The truth hurts doesn't it!" she taunted while parrying two more slashes of Hiccup's sword.

"If it was the truth!" Hiccup yelled as he slashed down at the staff trying to overpower the taller woman to no avail.

"Oh but it is boy…. Why else would the mighty Night Fury bow to such a pitiful character such as yourself!" she verbally jabbed as she threw the boy over her into a pile of snow.

"Because….. because….. aaaargh!" Hiccup roared as he rolled in the snow to dodge the masked dragon lady's attacks before emptying some Zippleback gas stunning his opponent briefly.

"If you honestly think a little Zippleback gas is going to stop me then you have much to learn boy!" she said as she tried to peer through the gas for Hiccup.

The gas hung across the battlefield like an eerie green fog as the pair circled preparing to strike the other.

"I'm impressed boy, you seem to know something about dragons…. But not enough to save you!" she yelled as she jumped through the gas at Hiccup with a heavy downward smash of her staff only to hit an ice form just above him.

"I beg to differ." he stated as went to slash at her stomach only to meet a dagger she had rapidly pulled from her armor.

"I like you boy, you have a brain unlike many of your kind!" she said as she shoved her shoulder into Hiccup causing his prosthetic to catch a groove in the ice and cause him to tumble. "Give up boy, just tell me where you are keeping the dragons, and you can live." she said as she pointed the sharper end of the extracted staff toward Hiccup's throat.

"Never.." he whispered as his thumb moved to the button on his sword to light it on fire.

"Such a shame…" she spoke before being blown back by a sudden explosion that was all around her.

The smoke bellowed within the cavern as Hiccup slowly crawled toward the light, his uniform's tears catching on every bit of jagged ice below him. He reached the light's location however only to find a long icy platform which ended in a dead end with a steep edge on all sides.

"Damn" he whispered to himself as he slowly edged onto the platform to see if there were any other tunnels he could reach along the structures porous sides.

"Impressive, your tribe would be proud," the now only partially masked woman said as she gave a confident grin. "Stand dragon boy, we shall end this here! Surrender or die!"

Hiccup slowly rose to his feet favoring his prosthetic slightly and then readjusted his mask to allow him to see better "I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third will never surrender our dragons or their location! And if Thor wishes for me to die here, then I hope to the gods that Toothless gets away from your accursed clutches!" he yelled as he lit back up his sword melting the bits of ice that had stuck to its surface.

"That name…." she whispered as she held her staff in front of her in a defensive posture.

"Yes my name is Hiccup! I wear it with pride, my father and girlfriend speak of it alike and my mother takes pride in it from Valhalla!" he exclaimed launching himself forward to engage the Dragon Warrior.

She quickly blocked the sword and shoved him back before sweeping her staff over the prone boy who kicked the legs out from under her.

"This is for my Dad!" Hiccup raged as he struck down angrily at the fallen woman whom barely deflected it to the side.

"This is for Astrid!" he raged once more attempting to slice the woman in two only to have it be deflected again.

"And this is for Toothless!" he roared slashing down on the staff causing it to break in half but also somewhat stun Hiccup.

Seeing her opening the Dragon Warrior kicked both legs into the young man's chest causing him to stumble back; then she grabbed the half of the staff that remained and swung it as hard as she could at the prosthetic causing the weakened strap to finally break and sending it and over the cliff side to a watery grave below followed by his sword which had been jarred loose as he toppled onto his back.

Hiccup crawled backwards quickly losing his mask in the process as its strap loosened and fell to the ground as well.

"I'm sorry guys, Mom I'm going to see you soon." Hiccup quietly said to himself as he backed up to the back edge of the platform. "Do your worst!"

The Dragon Warrior walked over to her battered opponent and looked down upon him and became stunned at what lay there before her.

"I said, do your worst! End it! Don't just stare at me!" Hiccup yelled practically pleading.

"Hiccup….." she said quietly.

"We went over that already for gods sake! Now end this or let me leave with Toothless" Hiccup yelled at the woman who continued to stare at him.

"You never knew your mother, did you?" she asked quietly.

"What!? Leave my mother out of this!" he yelled in defiance.

"Did you…" she repeated.

"No! Happy? No, I never did because a dragon took her away and she died when I was one ok!" Hiccup yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

"That isn't entirely true…." she replied in a quiet tone.

"How dare you! I…" Hiccup yelled as tears dripped down his soot and sweat covered face.

"Hiccup…. That's because I am your mother..." she said almost in a defeated tone.

"What that's not true! That's impossible!" he shouted again in disbelief catching a glimpse of a black blur rounding the far corner.

"Hiccup…. I'm so so sorry, I was taken away yes, but they showed me this whole new world…. It was fascinating, it was beautiful, it was less stressful…" she spoke as she took off her helmet and tossed it over the side. "I was young, and so scared of being a mother and Chieftess… Cloudjumper gave me a way out…. and I took it." she confessed reduced to tears herself.

"I…I…don't know…" Hiccup stammered.

"I always wished I could tell him…. Stoic… but…but, Berk was better off without me and my bleeding heart." she whimpered quietly. "I probably got a bunch of our people killed too due to my stupidity, and I almost lost you too…. I should told Stoic about Cloudjumper….. I should of argued with him or something… I should of told him I had saved a wounded dragon and it turned out not to want to eat me… maybe he would of understood." she question aloud looking onto the snow as the tiny droplets of blood from her chin dripped rhythmically upon it.

"He might have, I got through to him… eventually… he even has his own dragon now." Hiccup unconsciously answered.

"I was so stupid… I was a terrible wife… a terrible mother," she grieved.

"You're right…" Hiccup answered with a depressed tone.

"I'm sorry…. Hiccup no!" she yelled as Hiccup rolled over the side of the platform.

The signature sounds of a Night Fury pierced the heavens as a black blur streaked from one side of the platform to the other and rapidly took off toward the northwest.

"I was wrong…" Valka said to herself as she watched the black dot become smaller and smaller.

Cloudjumper quickly flew to his friend with a large growl only to stop suddenly as he saw his friend crying and staring out over the platform toward the distance. With a small growl he woke her from her state of obliviousness and nuzzled her side trying to make her happy again.

"Oh, Cloudjumper…. that Night Fury must of given you the slip huh?" she said with a bit of a mocking tone.

Cloudjumper merely pretended to check his wings to which Valka laughed, "I truly was wrong boy, and my own boy proved that…"

"Good job bud! You miss me?" Hiccup said into Toothless's ear to which he turned his head with a worried look.

"Oh I'll be fine, just a little banged up." he replied with a haphazard shrug and a grimace.

"I guess you got away from that four-winged dragon didn't you?" Hiccup said with a smile, only to be given a few looks to which said "seriously" and then "honestly" and lastly "obviously"

"Alright then, I guess if it was that easy, you won't need some extra fish tonight after all….." Hiccup said with a devilish grin only to be jolted a bit forward as the Night Fury lost altitude and flapped awkwardly as if to feint sleepiness. "Ok, ok Toothless… thank you though. You're my best friend you know that right?" Hiccup said with a pat on the head.

Toothless quickly did a glace back at Hiccup where he gave a friendly purr and awkward grin. "I thought so…" he said with another smile and a pat on the head. "Sooooo…. Any fish in particular you craving? Salmon…."


End file.
